


Tie Me Up and Make Me Yours

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Eating out, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex, Smut, Vaginal, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Elektra has taken over The Hand, and now has everything she could ever want. Immortality. Power. A killer wardrobe.One thing is missing, and that’s Matt, and she’s determined to have him.





	Tie Me Up and Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

Matt blinks into the darkness, slowly awakening from a deep sleep. He groans and tries to stretch out but finds his hands tied above his head, bound tightly and keeping him from getting up. He doesn’t remember much about before he fell unconscious, but he does know that he has no clue where he is.

He’s on something soft, a bed maybe and the rope that has been used to tie his wrists is high quality. There’s the smell of a woman lingering in the room, and he faintly remembers a woman’s voice before he passed out however long ago it was.

Suddenly, a door opens and he hears someone enter the room.

Elektra walks into the room. Pleased with her minion’s handiwork. Since she took over The Hand, one thing has been missing, and that’s Matt.

The sight of him bound to the bed makes her mouth water. Her pussy grows wet from Matt’s gorgeousness.

She steps forward with a wicked grin. Already desperate to strip herself of her clothes. “Hello Matthew.”

Matt pulls weakly at the rope once more in an attempt to get free, but fails. His senses feel weakened, the intricacies of the world around him were lost and the only thing he could hear was Elektra when she spoke.

“What— what is this, Elektra?” Matt says after fighting through the drowsiness, he pulls once more before falling back down limp. 

“I needed you see what you were missing, and this was the only way to get through to you.” She sits on the edge of the bed, and runs a hand up his leg.

She leans over and places a kiss to his inner thigh with a grin. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Christ, you really have lost it,” Matt scoffs and tries to flinch away from Elektra’s hand, then her mouth. There wasn’t much room to move however and with him being tied up and all, he was at her mercy. “Untie me now,” he orders as strongly as he can, which isn’t much at the moment.

She runs a finger further up his leg. Closer to his cock. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

She begins to shift in her outfit. Desperate to get out of it, and press her naked body against his. But she doesn’t. She knows she has to take this step by step.

Elektra leans forward and makes their mouths almost touch, but not quite. “Tell me you missed me too.”

“I’ve moved on, Elektra,” he practically hisses, doing his best to ignore the hand growing closer to his cock. “You should too, crawl back into whatever hole you came out from and _let me go_.”

He’s stalling, hoping that if he wiggles his wrists enough, he’ll be able to loosen the rope and attack.

She looks up at him through her lashes, as she presses another kiss to his leg. “Liar.”

She reaches behind and begins to unzip her outfit. “I’ve been watching you Matthew. There’s no one else, and you and I both know that.”

Elektra shimmies out the top part of her outfit, exposing her breasts.

“That doesn’t mean I want you,” he bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood as Elektra undresses in front of him. 

“What’s your plan here? Drug me and tie me up, then what? Try and seduce me? It’s not gonna work, so stop wasting both our time.”

“You do want me.” She slips out of the rest of her clothes, and moves closer. Her finger skimming over the top of his hardening cock. “Your friend here says so.”

She blows air on his cock to make him squirm, then licks the tip. “Admit it. You want me, and you want this.”

Matt’s hips twitch but he bites his tongue to stifle any sort of sound, he refuses to give her the satisfaction. 

“I don’t,” he insists weakly, “you aren’t special, it could be any woman touching me and it’d have the same affect.” It’s pointless to argue he isn’t turned on, there’s no way of hiding that now but he’ll defend the reason like his pride.

Elektra digs her nails into his leg. “ _Liar_.” She lays on her stomach and takes his cock into her mouth. Licking and nipping the length of it.

Her breasts press against the bed, and her legs go in the air. Her hands caressing his thighs as she moves her lips around him.

Matt barely stops himself from thrusting up into Elektra’s mouth. He hadn’t forgotten how good she was at this, but experiencing it is a whole other thing. It’s almost much different when you’re tied up against your will.

So, he refuses to give her what she wants, a reaction. He grits his jaw and closes his eyes, not making a beg or plea of any kind.

Elektra knows he’s purposely being unreactive, and she’s determined to make him moan her name.

She deep throats him with a groan, and slips a hand underneath to touch herself. Knowing it’ll drive him wild.

Matt chokes on a groan, overwhelmed by the feeling of his cock down Elektra’s throat and the knowledge she was so wet because of him. He knows he should tell her to stop, to untie him and leave him to move on but he can’t.

“Oh God,” he mumbles and squirms on the bed, almost trembling with desire.

Elektra sticks a finger inside herself with a wicked smirk. _Got you_.

She moans around his cock as she sucks him. When he’s close to orgasm, she pulls away and sits up.

She crawls his lap and shoves her breasts in his face. Matt’s cock brushes against her as she breathes. “Say how much you want me.”

“No,” he breathes, almost panting as his cock brushes up against her pussy. Her breasts were close enough to taste and it would be oh so easy to do so, but Matt uses the little strength he has left to hold back. “This is wrong.”

“Say it.” She almost growls. Her nails digging into his shoulders, as she lets his cock skim her pussy. “Say it Matthew. Say how much you want me. How much you need me.”

Elektra grazes her nipple across his mouth. Inviting him to lick.

Matt had no more fight left in him, he couldn’t keep denying the truth no matter how badly he wanted to beat Elektra at her own game. It was simply impossible, he could never resist her, no matter where or when.

Not yet able to brave the words, Matt chooses to show her instead and licks over her nipple, latching on before biting down just enough to feel her jerk on top of him.

Elektra gasps as she quickly takes his cock inside her. Her hands find his hair, and she pushes him even closer to her breast.

She begins to ride him. Moaning and mewling as she moves.

Matt can do nothing but let Elektra ride him, with his hands tied above his head, the only thing he can do is keep licking at her breasts, burying his face between them to muffle his moans and hide his shame.

Elektra moans. “Oh Matthew! Fuck! _Fuck_!” Her legs tighten around him as they come seconds apart.

She presses a kiss to his chest, before tilting his head upwards, and standing. She puts her pussy close to his mouth. “Lick.”

Matt shoots what he imagines to be an annoyed look up at Elektra but does as he’s told anyways. He licks at her pussy like a man dying of thirst, sucking around her clit and licking across her hole, tasting himself starting to drip out.

Elektra moans and presses his mouth in closer. “Matthew.” Her fingers knot in his hair, as her eyes look up and face the ceiling.

“You’re such a good boy Matthew. Licking my clit and doing what I want. _Such a good boy._ ” She knows how he gets off on praise as well as humiliation, but she knows now is not the time for the latter.

Matt groans happily against her pussy, only encouraged now to eat her out even better. He pulls at his restraints yet again as he licks around her clit, desperate to reach out and touch Elektra’s skin but also enjoying the feeling of being powerless, only one thing to focus on.

“If you keep being good boy, I might let you out of those restrains, and you can have your wicked way with me.” She coos. Delighting in his tongue inside her.

Matt purposefully bites at her inner thigh, just to tease and distract as he finally managed to wiggle his wrists enough to loosen the rope.

Without second thought, Matt pulls his wrists out, pushes Elektra off from his face and onto the bed beside him. He crawls on top of her and grabs her jaw tightly, pulling her up to meet him so their lips were almost touching.

“I should walk out of here right now,” he says, his hand cupping her pussy before landing a light slap to her clit, “leave you on the brink of coming, no one around to make you come like I can.”

Elektra gasps. Her back pressed against the bed. “ _Please_.” She begs. Her hands attempting to reach for him, but he pins them down.

“Please.” She arches her back and tries to press her breasts against him.

“You think I should be nice to you? After you brought me here against my will, chained me up like a _dog_ and toyed with me?” He’s now just being purposefully mean, wanting to regain some of the control that had been taken.

His semi-hard cock brushes against her hip as he leans in, lips centimetres away from her ear and whispers:

“You’re gonna have to beg better than that.”

“ _Please Daddy_.” He stills at the use of the old nickname, and she bites back a smirk. “Daddy, I need you inside me. I need you to make me come Daddy.” Elektra whines. Writhing underneath him. 

“I’ve been such a bad girl, and I need Daddy’s cock to punish me.”

Matt hums softly in agreement before flipping Elektra over once more, pulling her up by her hips so she was on her hands and knees. He rubs his cock up against her ass before sliding into her pussy.

“I’m not your toy, Elektra,” Matt slowly starts to fuck her, purposefully taking his time with long, slow thrusts, “you can’t come get me whenever you feel like you need a cock in you.” He runs his hand across the expanse of her back, trailing back down to grab the meat of her ass, “maybe if you’d had asked nicely the first time, I would have let you tie me up willingly.”

“You wouldn’t-” Her breath hitches as he thrusts in again. “Have come willingly. Too righteous.” She moans. “I just needed to s-show you what you’re missing.”

Matt tangles his hand in Elektra’s hair and pulls her up, her back pressed up against his chest as he continued to thrust into her. 

“You don’t know me at all if you think I’d have spend long protesting,” he mutters against her neck, his hand coming around to grab at her breasts, “Let me choose you, please.”

“Yes.” Is all she says. Yes to everything. Anything he wants she’ll give. _Anything_.

Elektra moans and leans her head back. Letting him kiss her.

Matt reaches down to rub at her clit as they kiss, wanting to feel her moan against his lips. It shocked even him now quickly things could switch, how being with Elektra could one minute feel like a curse and the next be a necessity like oxygen.

She moans into his mouth as her orgasm comes, and she shudders against him. She clutches his arm to stay up, and not collapse onto the bed.

“Be mine.” She groans against his lips.

“I never stopped,” he admits before kissing her again, barely staying upright as he recovered from his own orgasm. They had never done things conventionally and Matt likes how they always end back together, no matter the pain it caused.

He lays her down gently on the bed, and presses another kiss to her mouth.

“Lets be together. We can run The Hand, and never be apart again.” She begs. Clutching him to her chest.

“I just want you,” Matt confesses softly against her chest, eyes closed and voice small. “You don’t need The Hand, we can be together without them.”

Elektra leans forward and kisses him softly, after a few minutes of thought. “Okay. I can do that. I’ll leave tomorrow, and they can descend into chaos.”

“Or…” Matt trails his finger down Elektra’s arm, intertwining their hands together when he got there, “we get rid of them for good, we stop them ever coming back and tearing us away from each other.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” She turns on her side so that they’re face to face.

Matt reaches his hand up and caresses Elektra’s cheek, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll do it together.”

“Okay.” She bumps her nose against his. “You’ll have to stay in here though, they won’t expect me to let you go, but once we have a plan, we’ll give them hell.”

“Works for me, you’ll just have to keep me entertained until we kick their asses.” Matt says with a raise of his eyebrows before he cuddled closer to Elektra, wrapping his arm around her waist, then resting his hand on the small of her back.  


End file.
